namethattunefandomcom-20200216-history
House MD
Theme Song Massive Attack - Teardrop Season 1 101 Pilot *The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want 102 Paternity *Rickie Lee Jones - On Saturday Afternoons in 1963 103 Occam's Razor *Three Dog Night - One is the Loneliest Number 105 Damned If You Do *John Denver - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Paul and Branda Neal - The Twelve Days of Christmas 109 DNR *Louis Armstrong - What A Wonderful World 110 Histories *Mutaytor - On Fire Like This 111 Detox *Windy Wagner - You Don't Have to Worry *Joe Cocker - Feelin' Alright 112 Sports Medicine *Robert L. Wyckoff - You Better Stop *Windy Wagner - I Never Saw it Coming 114 Control *Benedict Siberman Orchestra and Chorus - Have Nagila *The Who - Baba O'Riley 115 Mob Rules *Daniel Moynahan - Crazy World 116 Heavy *Jon Cleary - Got to Be More Careful 117 Role Model *Frank Sinatra - High Hopes *Earlimart - It's Okay to Think About Ending 118 Babies & Bathwater *Grant Lee Buffalo - Happiness 120 Love Hurts *Dave Matthews - Some Devil 122 Honeymoon *Windy Wagner - I Call It Love *Blind Wille McTell - Delia *The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want Season 2 201 Acceptance *Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah 202 Autopsy *Beniamino Gigli - Nessun Dorma from Giacomo Puccini's Turnandot *Bird York - In The Deep *Christina Aguilera - Beautiful *Elvis Costello - Beautiful 203 Humpty Dumpty *Christine Avila - Duermete, Mi Nino *Damien Rice - Delicate 204 To Be or Not TB *Leon Russell - Stranger in a Strange Land 205 Daddy's Boy *Korn - Word Up 206 Spin *Solomon Burke - None of Us Are Free 207 Hunting *Goldfrapp - Crystalline Green *Amos Lee ft. Norah Jones - Colors 209 Deception *Vince Guaraldi Trio - Christmas Time is Here 211 Need to Know *Hugh Laurie - Concerted Number: Serenade 212 Distractions *Gomez - Get Miles 213 Skin Deep *Fluke - Atom Bomb *Johann Sebastian Bach - French Suite No. 5 in G Major BWV 816, Allemande *Ryan Adams - Desire 214 Sex Kills *Taj Mahal & James Cotton - Honky Tonk Women 215 Clueless *Al Green - Love and Happiness 216 Safe *Alexi Murdoch - Orange Sky 217 All In *Diana Krall - Deed I Do *Oscar Peterson - Hymn to Freedom 219 House vs. God *Hugh Laurie - What a Friend We have in Jesus *Ladysmith Black Mambazo - Oh Happy Day *Sister Rosetta Tharpe - My Journey to the Sky 221 Euphoria (part 2) *Mark Cohn - One Safe Place 222 Forever *The American Boychoir - Over Yonder 223 Who's Your Daddy? *Fess - Tipitina Season 3 301 Meaning *Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc *The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want 302 Cain & Able *John Mayer - Gravity 303 Informed Consent *Mazzy Star - Into Dust *Yo Yo Ma - Suite No. 1, S. 1007 In G Major: Prelude 304 Lines in the Sand *Ben Harper - Waiting on an Angel 305 Foods for Love *Michael Penn - Walter Reed 310 Merry Little Christmas *Ella Fitzgerald - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *Louis Armstrong - Zat You, Santa Claus? 311 Words and Deeds *Donovan - Season of the Witch 312 One Day, One Room *Damien Rice - Grey Room *Eddie Harris - Listen Here 313 Needle in a Haystack *Zero 7 - In The Waiting Line 314 Insensitive *Lizz Wright - Hit the Ground 315 Half - Wit *The Boomtown Rats - I Don't Like Monday *Gomez - See The World *Joe Purdy - Rainy Day Lament *Scott Joplin - The Entertainer 316 Top Secret *Curtis Mayfield] - Superfly *Franz Schubert - Trout Piano Quintet in A major *K.C. & The Sunshine Band - Get Down Tonight *Wolfmother - Dimension 317 Fetal Position *Lucinda Williams - Are You Alright? *The Replacements - Bastards of Young 318 Airborne *A Fine Frenzy - Hope for the Hopeless 320 House Training *Matthew Ryan - Follow the Leader 321 Family *AC/DC - Highway To Hell *Brett Dennen - Ain't No Reason 322 Resignation *Otis Rush - Whole Lotta Lovin 323 The Jerk *Iron Butterfly - In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 324 Human Error *The Commodores - Slippery When Wet *Josh Ritter - Good Man Season 4 403 97 Seconds *Alanis Morissette - Not As We *Hot Hot Heat - Let Me In 404 Guardian Angels *DJ Harry - All My Life 405 Mirror, Mirror *The White Stripes - We're Going To Be Friends 406 Whatever It Takes *Lizz Wright - I Idolize You *Salt n Pepa - Whatta Man *My Morning Jacket - One Big Holiday 407 Ugly *Joseph Arthur - My Home Is In Your Head *The Verve - Slide Away 409 Games *Alan Milman Sect + Man-Ka-Zam - Nicotine Caffeine *Pussy Galore - Kicked Out *Norman Greenbaum - Spirit in the Sky 410 It's a Wonderful Life *The Fab Four - The Little Drummer Boy *Felix Gross - Love For Christmas *Frank Sinatra - Hark! The Herald Angels Sing *Jimmy Butler - Trim Your Tree *The Ramsey Lewis Trio - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen/Santa Claus Is Coming To Town *Roy Hargrove - God Rest YE MErry Gentlemen *The Staple Singers - Who Took The Merry Out Of Christmas? 411 Frozen *Civil Twilight - Human *Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On *Mungal - Awake 412 Don't Ever Change *Richard Kaplan - Niggun of the Alter Rebbe *The Rolling Stones - Waiting On A Friend *Waldeck - Jerry Weintraub 413 No More Mr. Nice Guy *Kristen Mari - I Want It *Sly & The Family Stone - Everyday People *The Supremes - You Keep Me Hangin' On 414 Living The Dream *The Beta Band - Needles In My Eyes 415 House's Head *!!! Chk Chik Chick - There's No F*cking Rules, Dude *Chingy - U A Freak (Nasty Girl) 416 Wilson's Heart *Bon Iver - Re: Stacks *Iron & Wine - Passing Afternoon *Jose Gonzalez - Teardrop *People In Planes - Light For The Deadvine Season 5 502 Not Cancer *The Crystal Method - Vice *Dave Matthews Band - You Might Die Trying 503 Adverse Events *Kaki King - First Brain *Ray Charles - Drown In My Own Tears 504 Birthmarks *Hanson - MMMBop 505 Lucky Thirteen *Annie Lennox - Dark Road *Joseph Arthur - Could We Survive *The Kills - Cheap and Cheerful 506 Joy *Daniel Lanois - Fire 507 The Itch *Big Star - I'm In Love With a Girl 508 Emancipation *Alexi Murdoch - Through the Dark 509 Last Resort *Bonobo - Between the Lines (instrumental) *Chris Clark - Herzog *The Dead Texan - A Chronicle of Early Failures, Part 1 *Four Tet - Glue of the World *Yppah - It's Not The Same 510 Let Them Eat Cake *Harry Nilsson - Coconut 511 Joy to the World *A Fine Frenzy - Whisper *Bobby Helms - Jingle Bell Rock *Gavin DeGraw - The Christmas Song 512 Painless *Ray LaMontagne - I Still Care For You 513 Big Babby *Cory Chisel & the Wandering Sons - On My Side 514 The Greater Good *Joshua Radin - Brand New Day 515 Unfaithful *The Doves - Firesuite *Hugh Laurie - Cuddy's Serenade *Jon Cleary - Got To Be More Careful 516 The Softer Side *Galactic - Bobski 2000 *Soul Coughing - $300 517 The social Contract *Badly Drawn Boy - The Shining 518 Here Kitty *Steve Winwood - I'm Not Drowning *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold 520 Simple Explanation *Pete Yorn - Lose You 521 Saviors *Hugh Laurie - Georgia On My Mind 522 House Divided *Bublebeez 81 - Pink Fairy Floss *Jada - American Cowboy *Public Enemy - Fight The Power *Ramsey Lewis & Mr. Scruff - Do What You Wanna (Mr. Scuff's Soul Party Remix) *Vibrolux - Spread Your Love 523 Under My Skin *Anne Dudek - Enjoy Yourself *Anne Dudek - Yankee Doodle Dandy *Dawn Landes - Drive *Hanson - MMMBop *M. Ward - Never Had Nobody Like You *Philip Glass - String Quartet No. 2 (company) 524 Both Sides Now *The Doobie Brothers - China Grove *Vitamin String Quartet - As Tears Go By External Links *imdb *wikipedia References http://www.have-dog.com/house/ Category:television